


What Comes Next

by HamstertheGreat



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Happy Ending, M/M, Magic Revealed, Merlin and Freya mentioned as friends, mild sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-10
Updated: 2020-03-10
Packaged: 2021-03-01 00:22:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,289
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23096287
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HamstertheGreat/pseuds/HamstertheGreat
Summary: Kilgharrah told Merlin one way to save Arthur after Arthur’s body （here in my fanfic，he had not been dead yet）is placed into the boat by Merlin. The way is to let their bodies physically come together，and Merlin’s immortality could be shared with Arthur，who is another ‘side of a coin.’
Relationships: Merlin/Arthur Pendragon, Merlin/Arthur Pendragon (Merlin)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 40





	What Comes Next

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first time to try script and it‘s rather brief. And you know what？I made Kilgaharrah narrate this！Hope you guys enjoy！

A small lake named Avalon. A tiny boat just for one person to lie in it.   
  
Arthur: (lying still in the boat, with all bitterness those with such burden as he does would definitely go through in their long or short life, and all delight those remaining a boy despite all the misery as he does would definitely go through in their eternal youth, on his face. His eyes are still on a boy, a boy who was there seven minutes ago. The boat has come to somewhere so far from its original position he cannot even figure out the boy has gone.)  
  
A young man named Merlin, whom I’m used to call young warlock, appears in the boat, the same way as he suddenly appeared under the bed of the prince.  
  
Merlin: Arthur, there’s still one way. One way we could ride back to Camelot and continue working on protecting the young kingdom you’ve built.  
  
Arthur: (with his wide-opened eyes but doesn’t seem surprised at Merlin’s sudden appearance or his words) No, just let me rest, Merlin. You’ve done everything for me, and I wouldn’t ask for anything else.  
  
Merlin: We’ve got to get you back to Camelot, Arthur.  
  
Arthur: Would you just listen, may be once, or twice in your life? Leave Camelot to its fair and just Queen Guinevere. And my last request, please, Merlin, travel to anywhere you like, meet anybody you like, do anything you like. You still have a long way to go, don’t waste your lifetime on meaningless stuff and dreaming about bringing me back.  
  
Merlin: You know I never listen to you, especially while you are talking about nonsense like this.  
  
Arthur: The king is begging you, my fool. Is that understood?  
  
Merlin: (his lips fall on Arthur’s like feathers of a little bird)   
  
Their lips have embraced each other for so long it’s like all the time they’ve spent together.  
  
Arthur: (breathing) Your charm again?  
  
Merlin: (laughs) No, nothing to do with it.For you, it’s the way your silly mind depicts my charm. For me, it’s just your charm.  
  
Arthur: (pulls Merlin back into the kiss, unaware of the strength he’s got after their first kiss) Oh, who cares?  
  
Merlin: (touching Arthur’s face in such a tender way like if he is working on a portrait of his beloved model, holding his fingers as a paintbrush.) See, it works.  
  
Arthur: What? Oh, don’t be such a shy girl. You want to stop the kiss by your nonsense? (scratching Merlin’s head with his fingernails)  
  
Merlin: The opposite, you idiot. (He gets rid of Arthur’s heavy armour and takes off his shirt)  
  
Arthur: Oh come on, isn’t it cool enough in here? You feel hot? Ah, wait, you can’t be suggesting…….I know you haven’t done that before, and you can’t even…..  
  
Merlin: (laughs) Find my backside?  
  
Arthur: Stop that, you are still an idiot despite your crazy magic. Don’t you think that we’d both fall into the lake if we do such crazy things in this tiny boat?  
  
Merlin: Don’t worry, Arthur. Freya, my friend, is gonna help us in this case.  
  
Arthur: You mean your friend lives in the lake?  
  
Merlin: Sort of.  
  
Arthur: I could imagine that.  
  
Merlin: ( has got himself almost undressed) Shall we start now? Or the king would like to ask his servant to help him undress?  
  
Arthur: I’m not that stupid. Who told you I need people to help me take off my clothes?   
  
Merlin: Gaius, or Guinevere, or anybody in Camelot.  
  
Arthur: Shut up. (He places his lips on Merlin’s cheeks, his neck, his shoulders, his chest) So you can see me each time you look into the mirror.   
  
Merlin: (laughing) They’re too tender to be kept for a second, I’m afraid.  
  
Arthur: (stops kissing) Otherwise, how would you explain the strange wounds to Gaius, Guinevere, or Freya, or anybody who know you?   
  
Merlin: (smiles as he feels Arthur’s formerly cold lips keep getting warmer) I’ll just show them. With pride.  
  
Arthur: Won’t you be banished for something more evil than magic wherever you go?  
  
Merlin: No, listen, clotpole, it’s as pure and innocent as magic itself. And it feels like some sort of magic.  
  
Arthur: Sounds like you’ve ever tried it, you fool.  
  
Merlin: Meaningless talking, especially yours, holds far less charm than the mysterious and beautiful talk between bodies.  
  
Arthur: Fine, let’s believe in your nonsense for ten minutes.  
  
Merlin: (finally helps Arthur get rid of all the clothes and has entirely undressed himself as well) So it’s your final decision to run away with your idiotic servant, sire?  
  
Arthur: (pouts and hits Merlin’s left arm with his fist) Shut up, Merlin.  
  
Merlin: (slightly frowns, then lowers himself to kiss Arthur’s wounds on his chest and stomach) Feeling better now?  
  
Arthur: Don’t be such a girl, Merlin. (his right foot plays with Merlin’s face and makes meaningless attempt to comb his messy, dark hair)  
  
Merlin: It’s my fault to assume that your body could actually talk. It turns out that it’s as stupid as your tongue.  
  
Arthur: I thought you’d teach it how to talk in your funny way.  
  
Merlin: It’s a gift, and everybody should be born with it, sire. Take your time to feel yours.  
  
Nine minutes later.  
  
Merlin: (breathing ,with his voice soft and trembling) We really are two sides of one coin, do you feel that? In my words, it’s like the combination of the two words ‘lazy’ and ‘daisy’, it just sounds right to put them together, they should be together. Always.  
  
Arthur: And ‘shine’ and ‘rise’ as well?  
  
Merlin: I don’t think you are gonna get up, no matter what I say. At least not now.  
  
Arthur: So, by that silly phrase, you also mean the chicken and the flower?  
  
Merlin: Yeah, you may even meet Sophia in this very lake.  
  
Arthur: I don’t think she’ll be delighted to see us like this.  
  
Merlin: (breathing) she’ll, ah……she’ll be rather disappointed.  
Merlin: (cries ecstatically) Ah, Arthur, ar…th..ur, I love you, I always, I always do.   
  
Arthur: You feel…..well? No pain?  
  
Merlin: Of course there is, you idiot, like the pain I feel when you are proving yourself to be the most remarkable dollop head ever and riding to your doom without listening to my advice. But much better than that, at least I don’t need to worry this time.  
  
Arthur: But you never listen to mine either.  
  
Merlin: That’s right, sire. Now, would you, ah……would you come closer? It’s really getting cold.  
  
Arthur: There will be no additional pain if I do?  
  
Merlin: If you don’t, I’ll be frozen in a minute.  
  
Arthur: So you are immune to physical pain?   
  
Merlin: Idiot.  
  
Merlin: Arthur, I’ve got you, your light beaming on your face, your stupidity laughing in your eyes, your fingers dancing around my waist, your passion flowing into my body, your charm barging into my mind, and thanks god, your smelly feet are finally removed from my face.  
  
Arthur: There is actually some sort of funny feeling in me right now. About, I guess, twenty minutes ago I was almost dead. But now I feel our souls have come into one.  
  
Merlin: We are born one, Arthur, and we would eventually become one.   
  
Arthur: It’s like life itself entering my body.  
  
Merlin: Good news, sire. No one’s gonna die, thanks to the kindness of the Fisher King, we are both immortal now.   
  
Arthur: The Fisher King? What had he done?  
  
Merlin: Maybe we leave this for tomorrow. I guess Freya’s looking for you. Oh, she’s there, and she’s coming towards us.   
  
Arthur: Then I demand you to give her some reasonable explanation.  
  
Merlin: Such as poetry?  
  
Arthur: I’d prefer tavern.   
  
  
  
  



End file.
